naruto the strongest devil
by alexander gremory
Summary: naruto uzumaki namikaze who is born in the dxd world and childhood friends of rias and akeno there are more crossover in this story like fairy tail
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

One a upon there was a demon feard by god and satan himself his so powerful and handsome there were many woman wants he's love but the only one who won his heart is kushina uzumaki the dauther of the great red and the demon who was feard was minato namikaze a royalty devil or high class namikaze are feard by century no one dared to attack them.

You will se a red haired woman with a 9 month year old baby on her womb cause her and minato are married years ago and the day they were married was the day minato been declare head of the namikaze clan

"Kushina" ahhhh! Minato i think the babies coming

"Minato" WHAT! Ok wait im gonna call

irina sitri so she can surgery you

"Kushina"ahhh fuck come back here you bastard

"Minato"wait "dialing sitri clan"irina can you come here to our house and surgery on kushina please come quick i think kushina's gonna kill meee!

"Irina"ok ok just calm down im coming

"Minato" thank mauh

"Kushina" minato come quick

"Irina"im here so where's kishina minato

"Kushina"ENOUGH CHIT CHAT IM GONNA GO LABOR HERE!

"Irina" ok ok let's go

(After hours of screaming and laboring)

You will se a red head woman sleeping in a master size bed with a small baby with blonde hair and red hair tips in the end

Criying

"Irina"MINATO you can come in now

"Minato" thank you irina

"Baby"sob" "sob"

"Kushina"MMmm ohh baby naru-don't cry mommy's here

Nanuto stops crying and laugh

"Minato"hello little naru chan honey can i hold him

"Kushina"nooo after the pain you put me tru

"Minato" wha what

(Minato mope in the cornee of the room and saying nobody loves me)

"Kushina"I'm just joking honey im not mad you can hold naru chan

" Minato"really real

"Kushina"of course honey

(Minato took the baby in kushina's arm with stars in his eyes)

"Minato" little naru chan your gonna be a great son


	2. chapter 2

"Naruto"giggles"

"Minato" okay now little naru-chan say daddy

"Naruto" da da d a dadi

"Minato" 'wide eyed' my little naru chan said daddy first

"Kushina" he only said it cause you said it first

" Minato" yeah yeah now naru chan leta visit your granpa k

"Naruto" gugu ga

"Kushina"ahhh my little naru chan is growing up now let's go to daddy

Kushina open a portal to the dimensional gap

You will see a big dargon with a big horn on its nose

"Kushina" hello daddy

"Great red" hello too my dearest daughter

"Minato" hello great red

"Great red"hello to you too minato and who is that your carrying

"Kushina" daddy this is your granchild

"Great red"what my granchild

"Naruto"dra dra dragon

Great red,kushina and, minato

Looks suprise

"Naruto" giggles

"Great red" well one thing we know for sure that he is smart

"Minato and kushina" agreed

"Kushina" bye daddy were going homw now

After 1 year

There was a child with blonde hair and red tips on the end

Traning in his fathers old instruction

"Naruto" and done

"Kushina" well look at that my little naru chan is getting stronger

"Naruto" thanks mom

And done see you later at another chapter


	3. chapter 3

3 years later and naruto is 4 years old

And rias was born 1 month later when naruto was born

/i kind a forgot telling it in the last chapter\

Every devil was talking about naruto and rias cause they were born to be royalty

And because they were thinking maybe they were as strong

As there blood relatives

Lord and lady gremory invited all the high class devil and their friends

Well ofcorse the namikaze clan head wife and son was invited

The gremory estate was planning like a festival cause they

Are all planing for a grand party

For there princess of course

And some of the

Guises are coming early

The ones are the Phoenix and the sitri clan

Rias is in her room with her best friend sona playing chess

Rias is wearing a beautiful pink dress

And sona is wearing a blue dress

"Rias" hey sona do you know that the namikaze clan heir look like

"Sona" no rias he was never shown in public

"Rias" ohh okay i was thinking is is the namikaze clan heir

Is a he or she

"Sona" maybe a she cause the namikaze clan is little in she population there

Before rias can say any thing thre was a knock on there door

And it was grayfia

"Grayfia" lady rias your parents and brother are waiting for you in the living room

"Rias" okay grayfia you can go now and sona sorry but

We gotta continue this anther

Time

"Sona" it's ok rias im just about to live anyway bye

"Rias" okay grayfia you can lead me to my parents

After that

"Rias" father mother im here

"Venelena" rias come here

"Zeoticus" rias the namikaze are coming here so behave okay

"Rias" yes father

"Zerzech" hi my ria tan

"Rias" oni chan sto..

Rias didn't get to finish her sentenc when a namikaze clan symbol aper in the floor

And come out of it is 3 people one is minato and kushina and lastly there son naruto

"Zeoticus" ahh minato my friend im glad you made it

"Minato" well am not gonna mis this when you invited me

"Venelena"ahh kushina you made it

"Kushina" of course

"Naruto"'cough'

"Minato"ahh yeah and this is our little naru chan can you introduce your self

"Naruto" okay dad hi my name is naruto uzumaki namikaze nice to meet you

"Zerzech" ohh hi naru tan

"Venelena" now rias can you introduce yourself

"Rias" hi my name is rias gremory

After that

There parents whre chatting and naruto is

Writing something on his note book and rias is seeing what he is

Writhing is a song

"Naruto" are you just gonna stare or are

You gonna ask something

"Rias" umm whatvare you writing

"Naruto" im writhing a music that i can sing or something like that

What about you what are you doing during your free time

"Rias" im watching anime its good and some time read manga

"Naruto"'gigle' you watch anime that

Means your an otaku rias

"Rias" yeah you can say that

What rias and naruto didn't notice was

There parents watching

Them

"Zerzech" oh they look cute together

"Venelena" i agree how about you kushina

"Kushina" yeah they do look good together

"Minato" hahaha my son gonna be

A lady killer when he grows up

Minato got hit upside down by his wife kushina

And venelena , zeoticus and zerzech couldn't help but gigle by the two

Couple for there childish behaver

"Naruto" hey dad can you buy me manga

Rias said it was a good book

And i wanna see it by my self

"Rias" yes it is good if you don't belive then don't

Rias walk away with a huff

"Naruto" hey rias wait for me

"Venelena" they already fighting like a old marrige couple

"Kushina" hahahaha

And done


	4. chapter 4

Previous

"Venelena" they already fighting like a old marrige couple

"Kushina" hahahaha

Story start

"Minato" well i think there cute

"Zeoticus" i agree

"Venelena" how about we introduce ourselves to our guests

"Zeoticus" that a great idea venelena

Rias and naruto come here

Naruto and come running back to there parents

"Naruto" yes lord gremory

"Zeoticus" oh naruto you can just call me

Zeoticus

"Naruto" i can't do that lord gremory how about i can just call you zeoticus sama

"Zeoticus" that okay i guess

"Minato" i think were getting out of our firts conversation

"Kushina" now naruto behave okay were

Gonna get intruduce to rias guests

Okay so be polite

This was the firts time his mother call him

Without a chan or kun so that means

His mother is serius

"Naruto" ok mom

"Grayfia" lord and lady namikaze and gremory they are ready

"Zeoticus" now lets go

When Zeoticus said that they started following grayfia to go to the ballroom

"Announcer" may i have all your attentions

Please lord and lady gremory and namikaze

Are coming

That got all the attentions of the

Devils who are there cause they

Don't know what the namikaze heir looks

Like and thet will see there birthday girl

"Announcer" now coming down are lady gremory and namikaze

And next to them are lord gremory and

Namikaze

Coming down next is the namikaze heir

But they didn't know who be is

When they saw a boy with a fancy suit

(Pls bare with my descriptions of his clothing this is my first story so bare with it)

And blonde hair with red tips on the ends of his hair

All the girls their blush

(Well of course not her mother or venelena

Or the ones with husbands

How about the same age as him yea thats right)

And men envy his looks but they remeber

Who his father is and remember he was the most wanted man in all underworld

(So if your asking what wnted means in my head how abou the 'like woman' how about that ha)

But got over it when they hear the next announcement

"Announcer" now next is the birthday girl rias gremory

Rias walks down with a pink drees a beautiful smile on her lips

And her is done like a model

(I CAN'T DESCRIBE IT OKAY)

Every woman envy her with her preety face and soft skin

Every man on her age almost has a nose bleed cause even she was so young she is still 'sexy'

And the annoucer speak again

"Anouncer" now please everybody enjoy and thank you for coming

And done sorry for the short story okay


End file.
